


In Exchange

by Anonymous



Series: More Porn Please [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Birth, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Bugs & Insects, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Labor kink, Masturbation, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Writer, Xenophilia, child birth, just a bunch of normal and common kinks, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: How often do paladins find themselves stuck on alien planets? Lots.Lance is trapped on a planet with a vicious predator, no food, and no way to leave. He found one way to solve a good chunk of these problems by establishing a symbiotic relationship with a group of the local fauna.--Strictly a kink fic for myself.The first chapter is optional.The rest of the chapters are kink.





	1. Where the Chips Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This fic uses mostly gender neutral terms for genitals. The terms 'cervix', 'womb' and 'uterus' are frequently used throughout.
> 
> Skip the first chapter if you just want kink.
> 
> Please mind the tags (lol).

Coran had asked who the hell Murphy was and no one could give him an answer. Least of all Lance, who has lately taken to blaming Murphy for anything wrong that happens, regardless of how trivial or significant. Because anything that could go wrong, well....

So naturally, Lance decides a better use of his time is to curse out Murphy than to collect his bearings and reassess his situation. Because frankly, he already knows he's super fucked and the whole Murphy's Law joke is mostly a coping mechanism in this particular instance.

So Red is down (great!) and Lance is lost (double great!) and an extraction is not going to happen for a couple of weeks at the earliest (yep, super fucked!).

First contact is always a tricky business. It really should be less unusual that the default diplomatic strategy for a lot of species are ground-to-air nuclear missiles. There are certainly protocols in place for when diplomatic missions are met with such force and aggression, but that doesn't always guarantee the best outcome. At least in this case, it had reduced the loss to just Lance's downed lion.

In the last set of communication, Lance managed to ping an 'all's well' message back to Atlas, who responded by tight beaming an encrypted message.

  _Atlas to Red; Message received. Locals remain hostile. Your orders are to remain planet side. Do Not attempt first contact. Do Not takeoff to exit atmo. Repeat; Do Not attempt takeoff. Expect an extraction team to pick you up in 4 weeks. Until then maintain radio silence._

Okay, awesome. So he got shot down and Atlas is banking on the idea that the locals think they killed him. They're probably using that as leverage for negotiations of peace talks. That's about as much information as Lance can glean from that alone.

That aside, four weeks is doable. Red really only needs a week tops to repair herself. The rations have enough food for two weeks if one wanted to be pleasantly full. Lance can easily stretch that out to nearly six weeks given enough water. Shouldn't be hard. He landed in a lush jungle.

With Red as an impromptu shelter, and having a weapon handy, Lance thinks holding out here is going to be a cake walk.

\--

Okay, so maybe things aren't as much of a cake walk as Lance anticipated. This jungle is as rich as any jungle on any planet, and like most jungles, it’s got its fair share of 'fuck you' attributes. For one, none of the food available is eatable to humans. No matter what Lance scanned or re-scanned, just about everything was toxic. It doesn't seem to stop any of the local fauna from munching on all the fruits, leaves and seeds readily available to them. How they process all that toxic material must be fascinating to learn, but that information is currently useless to Lance. It just means any meat that Lance could try to catch is loaded with toxins too. It's a good thing he probably doesn't need supplemental food to his rations. The variety would have been a nice luxury though.

At least Lance had made some friends. Well, not really. They're basically giant mole aliens the size of deer, and they tolerate Lance's presence whenever he dives into one of their burrows. See, the other problem is the local predator that Lance had dubbed 'Fatass' because it's... fuckin' big, and Lance wasn't feeling particularly creative that day. Some four legged reptilian creature that rival elephants in size. Shooting the damn thing is moot, it only seems to make it angry. Lance barely escaped by the skin of his teeth the first time by following the moles into their burrows. He's made a habit of using their burrows to escape since.

\--

The time Lance managed to find food that wasn't toxic to humans was in one of the burrows. Red, thin, root-like plants collected in a neat pile. They were juicy, and rich in flavour. He had only gotten a bite in when he was chased off by what was probably the creature that collected the food.

It was about the size of a dog, and bug like. It looked similar to a caterpillar or a centipede, except not long. The pincers were sharp enough to pierce Lance's suit. His HUD told him the creature was most certainly venomous, so fighting it was probably not the best idea.

It mostly seemed to be offended that Lance would steal food, and acted aggressively until Lance was at some arbitrary acceptable distance away from the stash. It didn't mind when the lone giant mole alien started eating. A second bug emerged from deeper underground with more of the red roots, dropping it off in the stash and leaving.

Lance's immediate train of thought was that there is no way those giant moles are eating for free. He wanted to find out what kind of symbiotic relationship the moles and bugs shared, strictly because he was curious. If it led to Lance being able to win over some food that is not military rations, then bonus.

Now, Lance is reaching the end of the third week. It's about time he should be keeping an eye out for an extraction team.

\--

Partway through week five, Lance gets another tight beam signal:

_Delayed eight more weeks. Hang tight._

\--

Lance has gotten used to one ration daily. Cutting back any more would put him at risk of losing energy and getting caught by that Fatass. He has maybe about another week to live unless he does something.

He can risk flying out or sending out an S.O.S., either way risks being detected by the local sentients and eating a nuclear missile for breakfast. It would be a fast way to go, at least.

The other option is to try his luck with the bugs and the red root substance. The bugs must dig it up from deep underground, because his scanners can't find any trace of them. He could steal them, which is not a wonderful option. Dying of giant vicious bug alien did not sound all too glamorous.

The last option was to find out how the moles convinced the bugs to provide the food. No harm seemed to come to the mole. Out of all the options, this one seemed the least risky. Lance set out to make some closer observations of this bug/mole alien relationship.

\--

Lance has no trouble finding the bug burrow. He has to know where all the burrows are thanks in part to Fatass. Most of the time that Lance visits, the bugs are absent. They only seem to come up to bring up the food offering, and make sure the mole eats the offering before disappearing deep underground again. The mole creature is always in the burrow. Unlike the other giant moles, this one never leaves the safety of the burrow. It doesn’t have to. All the other mole aliens leave their burrows to search for food.

This mole was notably fatter than the other moles too. Lance had assumed that this was because of the steady supply of food it was getting compared to the others. It may have been partially true, but it wasn't the main reason.

Lance was visiting the bug burrow daily, and staying for as many hours as he could afford. It was only a couple of days before Lance figured it out. The mole was heavily pregnant.

It didn't quite make sense that the bugs would feed it for that reason alone. Or, if that was the case, than Lance was triple fucked. It looks like he may have to chance getting shot down after all.

\--

The next time Lance visits the bug burrow, he found his answer.

The mole creature must have given birth sometime in the night. Except when Lance goes in for a closer look, he sees the squirming young do not resemble the mole creature at all. They look like larvae, pale in colour. They squirm and roll about to reveal features more like the bug aliens that have been feeding the mole. Lance nearly trips over himself when he recoiled at the sight.

Of course. The mole alien acts as a reproductive host for the bugs in exchange for food and safety. After about an hour, the bugs resurface to collect their young, holding the squirming things delicately between their pincers as they take them down underground. The mole leaves too, the day after that.

Now the choice is risk getting shot out of the sky, or... this.


	2. The Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backed into a corner, Lance offers up his body in exchange for food and safety.

Lance was staring at his last, unopened ration when he made a decision. He has another seven weeks at least to survive before help arrives, and chances are there's going to be another delay. He packs a small pack with water and a sleeping roll. Anything else he needs is already on his suit. He leaves the last ration with Red, and makes a journey through the jungle.

The burrow feels strange empty. Lance got so used to seeing the mole alien mulling about.

Now, it's just Lance. He wonders how he's supposed to get the attention of the bug creatures. They probably have a way to sense when something is in here, because they come up within seconds of Lance entering.

Lance wastes no time. He strips down bare and kneels down so that the strange bug creature can examine him.

Lance wants to get this done quickly, and it's more for his own benefit than anything. Last thing he needs right now is to come back to his senses and be left to play a bad game of chicken with nuclear missiles.

The large bug extends what must be a pair of antennae out to Lance, gingerly rushing over the skin of his stomach, than up higher to his face. Lance tries not to flinch, but he does when an antenna comes too close to hitting his eye. Then the antennae travel lower, past his belly button to his groin. If Lance's guess is right, this creature is looking for a large mammalian with a womb, and he fits the bill.

The bug alien prods at the inside of his thighs, than brushes up against his folds. The alien pulls away from Lance and makes a chittering noise. He hasn't heard them do that before. He hopes that's a good sign.

The bug alien leaves, sinking into the hole leading deeper underground. Lance takes a chance to unpack his sleeping roll. At least give himself something clean to sit on while he waits. It's hardly necessary. Several more bug aliens appear within a minute. Their true nest must be close by.

Two or three of them immediately crowd Lance, antennae exploring his nether regions, hardly interested in anything else. He doesn't have much of a chance to move from where he's sat on the sleeping roll as they do.

One creature muscles its way between Lance's legs, shooing away the others. Its forelegs latch around Lance's waist. Lance wants to push it off and crawl away, but that could easily put him in danger of getting snapped at by those pincers. His alternative is to lay back and stare at the dirt ceiling of the burrow and try not to think about the alien rubbing up between his legs.

Lance is a little surprised that it doesn’t quite have an exoskeleton. It feels more like leather. It’s weird, but not totally uncomfortable. Its legs grip Lance gently around his waist and hips.

Lance lets out a breathy gasp when he feels something blunt wriggle against his opening. It's far narrower than a human dick, probably about the width of a finger, and literally worms its way inside Lance. When it's seated as deep as it can go, he can feel the tip flex and move, exploring his walls.

It seems to want to press in deeper, but its meeting resistance. Lance want to push it away and make it stop. Lance moans in pain and squirms but it doesn’t relent. The dull pain radiates throughout his lower back. He feels it breach... something. His cervix. The tip managed to press itself inside his cervix.

For a moment, the world is still. The alien cock inside him doesn't move. As small blessing while Lance can adjust to the dull ache of having his cervix forced open.

The bug creature shifts restlessly on top of Lance, legs moving to get a better grip around his waist. He can feel it press its lower body closer to him, the cock pressing firmly against his insides.

Lance gasps as he feels it pulse inside him. He feels the base of the cock swell, stretching his opening slightly. There’s a mass that moves up deeper inside him until it stops at his cervix. The creature clicks several times, legs holding Lances waist firmly. It slides its cock out maybe half an inch thrusts back in harshly, and then does it again. Lance cries out, dull pain becoming sharp with each thrust. On the forth try, it finally gets it through, successfully fucking the mass past Lances cervix.

Lance knows there’s more to come and he’s already panting and sweating. The alien's cock is really no wider than two fingers at the base, tapering off to a narrow point inside him. The mass - its egg - probably no larger than a marble. But getting it inside his womb felt like getting split open with a bowling ball.

Lance feels movement again as another mass - egg - starts to make its way up inside. This time, it only takes one firm thrust to get the egg past his cervix. The alien cock must be doing a good job of holding him open. The process is repeated for three or four more eggs. By the time the last egg slips inside, the dull ache feels familiar. Like period cramps.

The creature slides out of him with no fanfare and leaves. Satisfied with its job, it disappears into the back of the burrow.

Another bug creature moves forward to take its place between Lance's legs. Lance moves more quickly this time. He flips over onto his front and props himself up on his knees spread wide. This is how he wanted the whole... insemination process to go. He figured it would be easier on himself if he didn’t let himself see what was going on. Too late for that he supposes.

He feels the second creature mount him, the tip of tis cock prodding at his backside. He feels it wriggle against his asshole and jerks.

Nope! Not there. Lance's more than certain his gut wouldn't be able to handle eggs laid in there. He angles his hips to encourage the creature to use the right hole.

Soon, there’s a cock nestled deep inside Lance, just like before. The tip breaches his cervix with ease. Lance lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’s been holding.

The eggs come easier now that his insides have been loosened and relaxed. The cock continues to pulse and rub gently with tiny, aborted thrusts. Five or six eggs are deposited into his womb before this creature leaves too.

Lance takes the small reprieve to tuck his legs under himself. His knees were getting sore. He dropped his head down into his arms a while ago, but his hips are still up and presenting for the next creature to mount him.

Lance is no longer tense. The sensation of the aliens entering him and leaving eggs behind is no longer strange. The short routine is almost clinical in nature. They do what they came to do and nothing else. Lance finds it easy to lose himself in an almost bored, meandering state of mind. He groans anytime a new alien has to mount him and push through his cervix.

Lance takes on six batches of eggs total. His insides roll uncomfortably when he sits up. He feels weirdly bloated. He looks down, and sees his stomach distended, just under his belly button. He runs a hand over it and gingerly presses down slightly. Its firm, and he can feel the mass of eggs shift under his skin.

God, this is fucked up.

Lance takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. It comes out shaky.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees one bug creature crawl back up with its pincer holding a bundle of red root. It puts the bundle next to Lance's sleeping roll, and waits.

Lance slowly reaches for the food. The bug doesn’t snap at him this time. It seems to watch Lance as he chewed and swallowed the first bite. It waits for Lance to reach for a second bite before leaving.

Right, this is why Lance came here.

Left alone, hunger and exhaustion hit Lance full force. He ends up gorging himself on the juicy root and promptly falling asleep curled up on his side.

\--

The novelty of eating alien plant food wears thin very quickly. It’s like going back to eating military rations, except at least now there’s more of it. The downside is that the bug creatures won’t seem to leave him alone unless he eats at least part of it. So it often feels like a chore, whereas before the rations felt like a reward after holding out for an entire day without eating.

If there's one thing that really made Lance comfortable, it was being able to wear his suit. It had always fit snug, but the technology imbedded into the fabric meant that it can accommodate Lance's... changing size. It meant he could still leave the den for whatever reason. He still took a chance to explore. Although he did keep a closer eye out for Fatass any time he did leave the safety of the burrow.

Lance effectively spent three weeks ignoring his strange pregnancy. He did a pretty good job of putting it out of his mind so far. That was until he caught himself holding his abdomen when he had bent down to collect water.

Yep. Lance was getting pretty round pretty quickly.

\--

Lance was fully aware that ignoring that he was pregnant (with aliens!!) was not the best way to deal with it. So his mind started running in circles as he had the same conversation with himself over and over again.

_You were going to starve if you didn’t do this._

_Still fucked up._

_What choice did you have?_

_Flying with Red into battle is part of your job._

_This is safer._

_And super fucked up!_

_It’s not like you’re gonna die._

_You have alien bugs growing inside you right now!_

_It was either that or starve!_

That line of thought got exhausting in a hurry. It also got boring. So what eventually happened was his brain started exploring new avenues.

It started off as memory. Lance on his back with the strange creature between his legs. It would thrust into Lance, fucking eggs into his womb. When it gets the egg in, Lance moans. Except this time, it’s not in pain.

The alien bug keeps thrusting. Only now there’s no egg. Its cock is the same size as a human's. Wide, with a blunt head, and slightly curved up. Lance still feels its leather-like legs gripping his waist and hips as it fucks him properly with its human cock. It's wonderful.

Lance picks his head up to look at the creature fucking him. Only he's met with the sight of his round belly, full of the creature's young. His hands run over the taut skin, fascinated. The cock inside him picks up the pace with shorter, quicker thrusts. He lets his legs fall open wider.

Lance feels himself tighten around the cock.

Oh, fuck. He's getting close. Fuck! Right there... ah! Yes--

 

Lance wakes up. He can see morning light streaming in from the entrance of the burrow. He's got a good portion of his blanket trapped between his thighs. The mass of the fabric pressing against his crotch.

Lance untangled the blanket from his legs and straightens it out. He resigned himself to trying to get more sleep. Despite the new abundance of food, Lance feels physically tired all the time. He knows what to blame for that.

Lance finds himself rubbing a hand over the swell of his stomach. It's been four weeks, and he’s growing rapidly. He can already see pink lines marring his abdomen. Stretch lines from his skin expanding too quickly. Still, he's nowhere near as big as in his dream.

Lance tosses onto his side, feeling simultaneously tired and restless. Finding little comfort, Lance shifts and tosses to his other side. The movement makes him aware of a dampness in his underwear. Maybe 'restless' isn't as accurate as 'aroused'.

Christ, really? Did he really have to get horny now over… this?

Under normal circumstances, Lance generally has no problem jerking off. HRT had made Lance understand that teenage boy horniness is No Joke. There were a lot of days in the first year where it was either jerk off or have fun not focusing for the day. Lance is well past that now, so he's determined to ignore the problem.

Lance maybe lasts half an hour before shoving his hand impatiently under his briefs. He rubs firmly against his folds - Jesus, he's soaking wet - and tries desperately not to think about aliens or eggs or anything really. It's like trying not to think about pink elephants.

Lance cums with two fingers pressed inside his hole and the imagined sensation of bug-like legs gripping his hips.

\--

Since day one of getting his new food supply, Lance has been packing up a portion of the red root and taking it back to Red. He hopes it won’t spoil easily (the lion’s got refrigeration babey!). He wants to restock just in case... in case...

It’s during one of these trips that Lance has no idea what the gestation period for these guys are.

It's entirely possible that Lance's rescue will come before he gives birth. What would they think when they see him? Surely by that point, Lance would be huge. Belly so round it would be comical. Only to tell them that he's full with over two dozen alien creatures wriggling inside him.

_It's fine guys. I needed the food. I'm sure they'll come out naturally..._

Lance pushes the thought aside. He'll cross that bridge when he gets to it. A desperate part of him hopes he goes into labour before his rescue arrives. It's the last thought before he quashes that line of thinking for good.

\--

It takes a run in with Fatass to scare Lance from leaving the safety of the burrow.

Lance was forced to sprint with both hands on his swollen belly so he could dive into the nearest mole hole. He was freaked out enough to pull out his bayard and lay out a few pot shots at Fatass, pissing it off before it gives up and storms off.

The dangers of him moving around in the open while he's so big are startlingly apparent. Lance doesn't chance leaving the burrow anymore save for getting water and taking a piss.

\--

At seven weeks along, Lance feels movement. His belly has ballooned out so fast, his skin is lined with marks and veins from being pulled thin.

Lance has gotten into the habit of stripping off the top half of his suit. The suit is thermally regulated, and keeps him cool in the jungle heat. Lately, he finds it feels to restrictive and opts for the warm humid air of the burrow.

With the alien young starting to move inside him, Lance is becoming all too aware of their presence. It started off subtle. Now, he can feel them shift and push against him in all directions as they compete for space. He can feel them squirm and writhe independently of each other. It only took a day for things to change from nothing to constant movement impossible to ignore.

That night, Lance huddled on his side, whimpering pathetically. He couldn't sleep like this. Any time he moved to get more comfortable, several of them would squirm in protest. He clutched at his belly and could feel the ones just under the surface flex under his hands. The first half of the night is spent in this restless state. The only sleep he gets is when his exhausted body forcibly shuts down and pulls Lance into a dreamless sleep.

\--

Lance had always assumed that one day he would have kids. He for sure hoped that he would get to share that experience with someone. It doesn't really matter to him if it’s with a man or woman or nonbinary. Hell, now that he’s in space, he doesn’t mind if his partner is not human.

The only consistent part of this daydream is that Lance insists on carrying their kid. At least once. It's the reason he's kept his uterus.

Lance could daydream that the movement inside him is from his imaginary kid. He has never been pregnant before, so he has no basis for comparison when it comes to what that feels like. Lance laughed at himself when he considered that to be the silver lining of this whole experience.

Lance would run his hands over the bare skin of his abdomen, letting himself feel the life growing inside him. Sleep comes whenever it comes, and eating happens whenever he's hungry now. This is the most relaxed and content he has been since he crashed here in the first place.

Lance isn’t sure how his fantasy morphed from being pregnant with his imaginary child to the reality of being the surrogate for a couple dozen alien young. He thinks of them as his now. Whatever is going on in his brain, he's just glad he stopped freaking out over it.

\--

Lance is approaching the nine week mark and he is huge. He was very much caught off guard when he felt his stomach tense and pain radiate from his belly. It happened once, then twice and then didn't happen again for the rest of the day.

Those were contractions. Lance must be close. He certainly looks ready to pop.

It's at this point Lance realizes his rescue is overdue. It looks like he's going to go into labour before help arrives at this rate.

\--

Two more false alarms happen in the following week. The bug aliens are getting antsy, like they know Lance is close too. They check up on him every now and then instead of just coming up to offer food.

Lance rides out another contraction for the fourth time this week, wondering if this is it. He rides it out and then waits. Sometime later, a contraction hits him again. He's hit by a third wave, and Lance thinks this must be it. It has to be. He's not sure how he'd handle himself if this was another false alarm.

It's late into the night. Lance thinks that there is no way he's getting any sleep at this rate. He tries his best to rest between contractions anyways. Maybe he sleeps. Maybe he doesn’t.

Lance eventually throws off the light blanket he usually sleeps under. His briefs go too. He's too hot and sweaty for that. He repositions himself on his front, head tucked into his arms, propped up on his knees spread as wide as he can, and belly brushing against the sleeping roll under him. He must look obscene, naked and round as he is.

When the next contraction hits, Lance moans in pain. The contractions are getting more intense, but at least the new position lets him sway and rock gently. He’s not sure that it helps but if feels like it does.

Lance must have spent hours like this because next thing he knows, dawn is breaking and light is pouring in from the burrow entrance.

It’s around then that one of the bug creatures comes up to check on him. It seems to understand what’s happening because it chitters excitedly and disappears back down its hole. It returns with several others moments later with bundles of red root.

In a brief moment between contractions, Lance considers their point. He's heard of labours that have lasted seventy-two hours. He hopes this is not one of them, but concludes that his alien companions have the right idea.

Lance slowly sits up, he keeps one hand on the ground to steady himself for when contractions hit. He only manages a few bites, but it’s better than nothing.

The morning is spent much like the night. Lance continues to ride out his labour, changing positions as he feels fit. In the new light, he can see his muscles tense in his abdomen. As his skin is pulled taut over the mass inside, he can see the individual round shapes protrude from within.

Lance doesn’t expect it when the sleeping roll is suddenly soaking wet underneath him. His first thought is that he somehow pissed himself. He reaches a hand down between his legs and it comes back up slick with clear fluid.

Oh, fuck. That's right. His water broke.

In a startling moment of clarity, it dawns on Lance that he's about to give birth.

Lance takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. He tries to remember the time his cousin gave birth. Is he supposed to push now or let his body do the work? He doesn't know. He can't remember. He just hopes whatever is happening is normal (what a rich joke!!).

Lance opts to wait it out. He hopes his body knows what to do. At the very least, he can try to move to his (mostly) clean blanket.

Lance lay there on his side, trying to roll with each new wave of pain. His abdomen would contract and jostle at the rolling mass inside him. Lance lets this go on for - could be minutes, could be hours - a long time. The contractions were getting more intense now that his water broke, and the time between them shorter. He can feel a new pressure growing in the base of his pelvis.

Gingerly, Lance reaches down to feel between his legs. He gently presses a finger inside himself. He feels a smooth, velvety mass wedged inside his passage.

Oh, God. Oh God oh god ohgodohgod-

It’s happening. Lance rides out another contraction. He's hyperventilating.

Lance tries to take a few steadying breaths, and pushes himself to roll onto his back. It’s the only way he knows this is supposed to happen.

Lance plants his feet on the dirt ground and cocks his knees out as far as he dares. He feels the mass move downwards now that he’s opened himself up. He grips at the blanket under him. The mass reaches his opening. It stings, being stretched open like this. Lance feels like he's being split open, and for the briefest moment, he panics. He's so small compared to the mole aliens. What if this goes wrong? What if-

Lance is interrupted by the next contraction. He feels the strong and sudden urge to push. With a grunt, he bears down, the first mass exits his opening with a plop.

Lance takes in a shaky breath. Well, that was... anticlimactic. Lance is given a few minutes to recover and collect himself. That’s one down. He has no idea how many are left. Lance regrets not counting them when they were on their way in.

Curious, Lance reaches down between his legs again. He has to prop himself on his elbow to find what he's looking for. He brings it up to his face to look at it.

The larva-like creature fits easily in the palm of Lance's hand. Its oval shaped, just wide enough to hurt, but nowhere near as big as a human baby's head. Maybe that’s why it came out so easy. It has all the features of the adult - legs, pincers, and antennae - all tucked close to its body. It looks like it’s wrapped in a translucent film that keeps it compact and protected. The egg sac.

Dozens more of these aliens were still in his body.

The alien young squirms in Lance’s hand, turning from side to side wildly. Lance thinks it might be upset. He doesn’t blame it. It just lost its nice, cozy home. He gently rolls it out of the way. He can already feel another pressure building in his pelvis.

On the next push, three of them come in rapid succession. Another is already in his passage when he lets up. Two more are birthed on the next push. He shifts and resettles himself, moving his legs in a more comfortable position. One leg resting flat on the ground with the other still up. He’s probably not going to be done for a while.

It gets easier. They continue to come in sets of twos and threes. Lance's passage is slick with fluids and stretched open to accommodate their modest size. He stops actively pushing, and his contractions prove to be enough as three more are birthed without his help. Good. This way he can save his energy.

Lance lets go of the blanket so rub soothing circles over his abdomen. He feels the next contraction jostle the alien young. His womb squeezing them out of his body. He moans and whimpers unapologetically through the pain and goes on like this for several sets. He gets adequate breaks between the sets, and just lets his body take care of itself.

Just when Lance thinks he's got the hang of things, there is a contraction that produces nothing. He knows he's far from done. His womb still obviously crowded with alien young.

Lance bears down on the next contraction. He feels movement in his passage, but barely. It proves to be more stubborn than even the first, moving only incrementally with each push. It stretches Lance wider than any of the previous ones, making him cry out and curl in on himself in an effort to get it out.

Lance is panting hard and sweating even more by the time he can feel it just behind his opening. He's starting to feel desperate. The fear from earlier taking hold again. He thinks maybe he can try to pull it out with his fingers. He just wants it out. There are others pushing up behind the one blocking his passage.

Lance's shaky hand prods at his opening. Another contraction hits. It stinks and hurts to wiggle a finger alongside the mass but he does it anyway. The contraction ends and it doesn’t budge. He gets his thumb around the other side of it, trying to push his folds back around it. On the next contraction, Lance lets out a drawn out shout, drawing his legs up to try and open himself up even more. It finally, finally works. The stubborn one practically shoots out of him and right into his hand. Three more slide out after it.

Lance holds on to it so he can look at the bastard that gave him trouble. This one is hardly any bigger or smaller compared to the others that he already birthed. It was... it must have been lodged sideways. The fucker.

Lance hopes that doesn't have to happen again. He births more young in the same way he did earlier. In sets and with less trouble.

Soon, the writhing mass of young underneath him is significant enough to fill the space framed by his legs. Lance looks at himself, and sees that his belly has shrunk under his hands. He wonders how many he has left.

Lance is nearing the end when a second stubborn one shows up. More calmly this time, Lance pushes to help it edge its way along. He uses his fingers again to help stretch his opening. That one leaves him with a hard push and leaves him panting hard. After that, things begin to wind down.

At this point, the last of the young practically fall out of him. The contractions get lighter. His body now tasked with getting the last bit of fluids and other superfluous material out of his womb.

Lance can still feel the last one in his passage. It isn’t painfully lodged sideways, but it refused to leave on its own. He pushes, it slides down and then retreats back in when he stops. Two more tries yield the same result.

Oh, come on.

It's dark again. The previous night of contractions and the day spent birthing dozens of young has left Lance weak. He's going to be nice to himself and claim he doesn't deserve any more bullshit.

Lance holds himself open with his hands holding on to his legs, collects what little strength he has left, and pushes hard one last time. The last one slides out of him slowly, past the midpoint, then plops down with the rest of its siblings easily.

Lance is covered in sweat and slick. A mass of alien young writhe in the dirt between his legs. He's too exhausted move let alone mop up or move away from the alien creatures. If anything, Lance has little say in the matter, and passes out then and there.

\--

Lance wakes up sore and aching. He hasn't moved from where he fell asleep the previous night. He has enough strength to sit up and move. He does so with the singular motive of needing something to eat.

The bug creatures are already busy with taking the young down to their nest. Lance has the audacity to be annoyed at them for that. He wanted to count them. Now he'll never know how many he carried.

Lance ends up gorging himself on the red root. A part of him realizes he should be sick and tired of eating the stuff, but he's too hungry to care.

Lance ends up napping the rest of the day, only waking to eat or drink or pee. He still feels his abdomen contract around his still shrinking womb. Every time it does, he seems to bleed out of his opening. Upon closer inspection, he's still expelling fluids and thick blood clots. It's like a bad period times ten.

Right. This is actually normal. Lance is glad he remembered that part of from his cousin's experience. He'd hate to think he was dying.

Lance pokes at his own belly that evening. He knew he was going to have a bit of a tummy even without the alien young. The part that Lance was finding strange was that he no longer felt any firmness. All that was left is his own pudgy belly. He tries not to dwell on the weird sadness he gets from that.

\--

Lance is a little surprised and grateful that the bug aliens let him recover in the burrow for a week. They still bring him food for that time too.

Lance still feels sore, and his nether regions are bruised and swollen. He still gets tiny contractions and he's still bleeding as a result, but he's well enough to leave. He thinks he could outrun Fatass if he needed to.

Luckily, Lance's trip back to Red is uneventful. The lion hums out something along the lines of 'welcome back'. Lance is happy she can pick up on his desire to receive no commentary on what he's been up to. It's something he really doesn't want to think about right now.

Lance goes back to using Red as his primary shelter, eating just enough of his collected stores of red root to get by, and resumes his wait for his extraction.


	3. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lance is finally rescued, he cried, and cried, and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are OCs in this chapter.

Lance almost didn't believe it when the radio in his helmet sparked to life. It was weird speaking into it. Atlas asked Lance if he was good to fly out on his own (getting a team on the ground in a jungle would have been an absolute bitch) and Lance croaked out an affirmative. Did his voice really sound like that? He really hadn't spoken out loud for a long time.

If the radio interaction felt unbelievable, his flight with Red felt unreal. It was like nothing was different (of course it was) and it was just another flight. He piloted Red to onboard Atlas with no trouble, and patiently waited for the minutes long decontamination cycle to finish.

Lance is greeted by the other paladins, some of the commanding officers, and members of the medical team. In an instant, he sees several emotions flash over the faces of his colleagues and loved ones in this order: relief, joy, confusion, consternation, realization, horror, and the last and worst one by far, was pity.

Before them was Lance, lost for nearly seven months, belly swollen and round with his second clutch.

Lance did not realize he had gone numb when Atlas had radioed him. All of that was stripped away, leaving him emotionally raw and vulnerable. He dissolved into a sobbing mess the instant me met Veronica's eyes. Lance was caught off guard really. He was relived, of course. But mostly he felt shame, embarrassment, and anger.

Someone was speaking to him. Through blurry eyes, Lance sees someone in front of him. A tentative hand touches his shoulder. Like a child seeking a mother, Lance leans in and wrapping his arms around them tightly, greedily taking in the physical comfort. It feels so wonderful.

Lance doesn't register that he's being led away. The medical team lay him down on a stretcher and carry him off.

The first woman to approach him keeps her hands on him the entire time. She holds his hand the entire time it takes for them to take him into the med bay. Lance is taken into a lab filled with diagnostic equipment.

By that point, Lance is somewhat calmed down. He looks to see who held his hand and didn't let go. Her stripes identify her as a medical officer. The name on her uniform reads 'Scully'. Belatedly, Lance realizes he's the one who wouldn't let go of her hand.

Scully is a stranger to Lance. He has met the medical team before, but that had been a professional setting. Right now, she’s the only thing tethering Lance to reality. Without her, he would probably have stayed an incoherent mess.

Lance squeezes her hand and brings it to his chest as a thank you, having no energy for anything else. Scully squeezes back. She smiles and places her other hand on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles into his skin.

For a long while, Lance doesn't care what's happening. He only has a vague recollection of his suit getting cut off and replaced with a medical gown, an IV getting poked into his hand (the one Scully isn't holding), and the whir of the diagnostic instrument that moves over his body. He's too exhausted, and may have dosed off.

 

Lance is barely aware of his surroundings. The initial movement and rush of people has died down, replaced with a hushed but alert atmosphere. They must have realized that Lance is not in immediate danger, and take that luxury to proceed more cautiously.

The words that snap Lance to attention are 'modified cessation operation'.

It is said by the woman Lance recognizes as the lead medical officer. Her name is... Nagata. She is speaking to another officer in that hushed, professional way that doctors do. For an insane moment, Lance wonders what she's doing here. Anybody on Atlas knows it has to be serious when she decides to be personally involved.

Behind them are monitors displaying what must be the scans of his abdomen. The images are black with his internal organs displayed as shades of orange. The image is cropped to focus on the mass of overlapping oval shapes crowding the inside of his womb.

Scully is still holding Lances hand. She's turned away. When Lance tries to follow her gaze, he finds the plain wall of the ship’s bulkhead. Her skin is a little pale and she's breathing in a deep, steady rhythm. Scully is deliberately not looking at Lance or the monitors.

Oh.

Nagata mentions something about getting the OR ready within the hour.

Lance stiffens. 'No!'

The sudden shout made everyone in the room jump, Lance included.

The world takes a second to restart, Nagata is the one to take the lead. She walks over to Lance and lays a hand on his arm and smiles. What must be her assistant hovers over her shoulder.

'How you feeling?' Nagata asks. There is no hint of pity, worry, or concern in her voice. Lance wants to commend her for her acting ability.

'Tired,' Lance says honestly. He shook his hand free of Scully's. 'I'm sorry. You can leave if you want,' he says to her.

Scully looks to Nagata for permission, and when she gets it, promptly leaves in a poorly disguised rush.

'I don't want to go into surgery,' says Lance. 'I want to see Veronica.'

Nagata's eyebrows pinch. 'Lance, you're lucky you're stable now, but I don't want to wait and see what kind of danger you might end up in if we don't remove the foreign bodies immediately. We don't know what could happen.'

' _I_  know what happens,' snaps Lance.

The implication of how Lance says it is not missed by Nagata or her assistant.

'I- ... I can birth them naturally,' he explains.

Nagata contemplate this. 'We can certainly induce labour, if that's what you prefer. But,' she takes on a warning tone, 'you have to be conscious for that.'

'No need,' says Lance. 'Should happen in about two weeks. I think.' He can feel his cheeks heat up with shame. Surely Nagata has put the pieces together.

Nagata's eyebrows shoot up to her hairline. She is about to ask questions, but Lance cuts her off.

'Can I see my sister now, please?' Lance pleads. 'I want to tell her what happened.'

Lance can see Nagata turn over the request in her mind. 'On the condition that I am present for that meeting,’ says Nagata it in a way that brokers no room for argument.

This is fine by Lance. He figured she wouldn't leave him unattended in any capacity. For now anyways.

\--

Seeing Veronica nearly made Lance cry again. The reason he didn't is because he had no tears left in after his earlier outburst.

After some initial fussing, Veronica settles down in a chair next to Lance's bed and listens patiently to his story. Nagata stays out of the way in the corner with a tablet. Likely to take notes.

Lance tells Veronica almost everything. He talks about his run-ins with Fatass, explains his food problem, and tells her about his discovery regarding the mole/bug alien symbiosis. He tells her how backed into a corner he felt, and why he thought offering up his body in exchange for food was justified. And that the multiple delays in his extraction had made it necessary for him to do so twice.

The parts that Lance omits are the nights he jerked off to the experience of being bred. The way he fully embraced the idea of carrying alien young and glowing with pride. The strange happiness he felt when they began to move energetically inside him. The odd emptiness after he birthed them. Lance missed them, and had thought of them as his own for weeks.

Lance especially didn't talk about how eager he was when he needed to go back to the burrow a second time. How he willingly waited on his back with his legs parted to be mounted by these bug aliens. He watched them, finally got to see what their cocks looked like, and licking his lips at the sight. His opening was already wet and ready.

Lance did not talk about holding onto the creature as it slid its cock home, tip wriggling its way deeper inside him. Or how he rocked his hips to help it along. The pain of having his cervix breached again was still not fun, but just like the first time, it stopped hurting after a few eggs were planted inside him.

Lance could not tell Veronica the way he would grind his hips down anytime he felt its cock pulse and press up against his walls. She does not need to know about how when the second creature mounted him, Lance slid his hand between himself and the alien to touch the place where their bodies had joined. Or about how he spent the rest of the breeding with his fingers stroking his folds, occasionally sliding two fingers alongside the alien cock. The creature would chitter excitedly anytime Lance orgasmed, the tip of its cock curling and pressing on his insides. The blanket underneath them eventually soaked with Lance's slick.

Lance does not explain his disappointment when only five creatures deposited their eggs in him.

Lance does not talk about how he would hum to himself. He would always keep one hand over his abdomen, rubbing and soothing his young as they grew. He did not talk about how much joy he felt when his young started to move inside him again. How much joy he still feels when it happens now.

Lance does not tell Veronica that it stopped being about food or survival a long time ago.

Even with all those details omitted, Lance still manages to speak for hours. His voice is tired and croaky from overuse.

Veronica stares wide-eyed at Lance. Even though he emphasized multiple times that the experience wasn't bad, she still leans in and hugs him and tells him she's sorry this happened.

Then Nagata steps in. She asks Lance if he would like the medical staff to sign a nondisclosure agreement. Nagata is respected and her rank is significant enough for her to decide that Lance's circumstance is not mission critical. It will not be included in mission debriefs. What information is released and to whom will be entirely in Lance's control.

Lance thinks it's weird that Nagata brings it up now but he’s glad that she does. It reminds him to tell Veronica not to spread this uncomfortable information around. Veronica agrees to the request wholeheartedly.

\--

The first time Lace ate food again - real food - he threw it all back up. It tasted like heaven, but it was too rich for his stomach to handle. Nagata had warned him not to eat too fast but he couldn't help himself.

He asked for more five minutes later.

\--

After a day in the intensive care unit, Nagata is finally convinced Lance won't die on her suddenly. The IV is taken out of his hand and he's moved to a private ward. He's not allowed out of the med bay (obviously), but at least he can walk around freely.

The deal is that Nagata will personally handle Lance's care, and she intends to meet with him regularly. She has agreed to let Lance wait until he goes into labour. Clinically speaking, it is his best option.

Lance should be weirded out by how ready Nagata was to agree to this hands-off approach. Upon reflection, a lot of his earlier meetings with Nagata were oddly casual and had nothing to do with his pregnancy. The more he thinks about them, the more he suspects Nagata was evaluating him mentally and emotionally. If she deems him mentally fit, then that's one less thing she needs to worry about.

That conclusion would also explain why Nagata has been getting bolder with her prodding questions. She would ask Lance for more details regarding the young he birthed the first time. In turn, Lance would ask his own questions about how his experience differed from other pregnancies. This only encouraged Nagata more.

Lance didn't feel offended by the invasive questions. He actually considered it refreshing. Nagata didn't flinch or worry when Lance spoke frankly. She had moved beyond that to study the novel situation with scientific interest.

It's great, because Lance gets to learn more about his young too.

\--

Lance tries not to feel offended when he never sees Scully again. He gets it, he really does. But it’s also personally insulting.

\--

Veronica would visit Lance, of course. They would play games and gossip and do anything except talk about Lance being pregnant. Lance doesn't blame her for wanting to avoid that avenue of discussion. He's glad for it too. Last thing Lance wants is anyone looking at him differently for this.

\--

In the dead of night, there is nothing and no one to distract Lance. This works out just fine, because Lance would rather take these stolen moments of strange bliss and keep them to himself.

Lance would spend hours in the twilight between sleep and wakefulness with his hands on his swollen abdomen. The young have been actively moving for weeks now.

Lance has to ignore the constant movement during the day, so he takes this time to let himself indulge. There's something he's come to like about running his hands over himself and feeling the way they squirm just beneath his skin. He fully recognize that his desire to jealously guard his alien young is ridiculous. He's gotten attached to them.

It begs the question of what will happen when they're finally out of Lance.

As much as Lance has come to respect Nagata, he's a little afraid to ask.

\--

Lance is with Veronica in the middle of a game of cribbage when the first set of false contractions hit. When it's over, Lance cracks a nonchalant joke about it. He finds Veronica looking at him with wide eyes and face a shade paler than it should be. She does nothing to hide the look of horror in her eyes. It takes her a moment to stutter out a weak laugh and continue on like everything is Fine.

It's the moment Lance decides that Veronica will not be notified when he goes into labour proper. She reacted so poorly just now and it was not even the real deal. He doesn't want to put her through hours of that when it is finally time.

Lance had already suspected it might have had to be this way, but seeing it play out for real broke his heart more than he thought it would.

\--

Nagata is very prepared when Lance goes into labour. She lets him stay comfortable in his own temporary bed until his water breaks. After that, he's moved to an OR and on an exam table adjusted to have Lance lay on a slope. He can already feel the first one start to crown by the time they have him undressed with his feet up on the stirrups.

Nagata is sat between his legs with a gloved hand on his thigh. She has to lean to the side in order to look at Lance past his round abdomen. She's talking to him. Her assistants are also there, doing whatever else Nagata needs them to do.

The movement and harsh lights and sterility of the room is a stark contrast to the burrow. Atlas is no luxury liner, but it isn't small either. Despite the size of the room, Lance feels claustrophobic. There are too many people and too much sound.

Lance groans in misery. The medical team must have assumed it was from the pain, but in reality, Lance is wishing that his rescue had actually been delayed for a few more weeks. He could easily do this on his own in the burrow again. At least there, he wouldn't feel so vulnerable and exposed. He wouldn't have to face the private embarrassment that he was enjoying his bizarre pregnant state when everyone thought to pity him.

It's a good thing Lance is too focused on the pain of being opened up from within. Last thing he needs is to dwell on that misery.

Lance gets into the rhythm of letting his body birth the young. He's not afraid of the process like he was the first time. Everything is familiar. The way his abdomen would clench with each contraction. The pressure that would build up low in his pelvis. Feeling each mass move down his passage. The way his hole stretched around the alien larva as they were squeezed out of his body.

The difference this time around is that Nagata would slide fingers into his opening between sets. She's likely checking to make sure nothing has gone wrong. She was constantly soothing and praising Lance for how well he was doing. As upset as Lance was with everything else, he's glad she was here.

It didn't take long for a difficult one to show up. Lance has his eyes screwed shut and his head thrown back. He groaned through each push to keep himself breathing. The stretch stings, and Lance has tears in his eyes from the effort. The stirrups did a good job of holding Lance open, and were perfect for his legs to push against. Lance felt fingers at his opening, probably to help it along. Like each time before, it eventually gives.

There aren't any more awkward presentations after that. Lance continues to birth the young two or three at a time.

Lance has his hands clenching the fabric of the medical gown over his abdomen. He resists the urge to throw that aside so he can rest his hands over his belly. He has just enough of a mind to feel self-conscious about how that would look. It doesn't stop him from yearning to feel the alien young inside him one last time. Or see their round shapes appear under his skin every time his muscles contract around them.

Before Lance knows it, he's done. He lays back, breathing heavy and feeling sore all over.

Nagata is beside Lance with a hand on his arm. 'You handled that really well,' she says with a smile.

'How many?' Lance asks wearily.

'I counted twenty-seven,' says Nagata. 'You can rest here for a bit. When you feel ready, we'll move you back to your room.'

Lance nods an affirmative.

Nagata pats his arm and leaves, presumably to attend to the alien young.

Lance eventually succumbs to exhaustion. Before that, he has to force himself to swallow a sob. He's overcome with immense despair. He feels like he just witnessed the death of his clutch. He doesn't even get the chance to see them (are they even alive?), only that Nagata carried out a bin from the room big enough to hold them.

\--

After a month of recovery, Lance is allowed to reintegrate back into the crew of Atlas. He knows 'I don't want to talk about it' is code for 'shut up about it forever until we die' and Lance uses it liberally. Everyone mistakes his apparent depression for post-traumatic stress. It serves him well. No one asks questions.

Lance eventually musters up the courage to seek out Nagata and ask her what happened to the alien young.

'We didn't dissect or kill them, if that's what you're wondering.' Nagata sighs like it's a real shame.

Lance ignores that, and lets himself feel a flood of relief. He isn't brave enough to prod for more details, so he thanks Nagata and leaves.

Lance spends the following months trying his best to privately put the whole experience behind him. He wants to focus on the tasks at hand, and last thing he wants to be is a liability for being distracted. He has a job to do, after all.


	4. Things are Different Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something Lance craves, and he is determined to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra dub-con warning for the last section in the chapter. ***Edit 15/09/19: This bit has been removed.***

This is how a one night stand changed the way Lance jerked off forever.

She was cute, and flirty with pink and violet skin so vivid it was downright hypnotic. She was coming onto Lance real hard, which can go either way. On that particular night, Lance was in a good mood and feeling adventurous. He'd never seen her species before that night.

Lance is going to be honest, he was a little let down when he saw her naked. Her dick was on the small side. Lance is a firm believer in that it's how you use it, not what you have. Still, a nice fat cock is always a bonus. But she was cute, so Lance gave it a go.

Now, this girl was having a wonderful time. She was laughing and smiling and telling Lance how good he felt. Once she slipped her cock inside, she was not shy about letting Lance take her weight. She tucked her face in the crook of Lance's neck while her hands touched as much of his skin as they could reach. She had moaned right into his ear about how he was 'so, so hot inside' and generally having an orgasmic time.

All. While. Not. Moving.

Lance laid there while the cock inside him did nothing. She was too busy having the time of her life to notice Lance roll his eyes at the ceiling. Her species must really get off on skin contact alone. Good for her. But its doing fuck all for Lance.

Lance was debating between politely telling her to get off so he can leave, or straight up telling her it was disappointing. He almost made a choice when she picked up her head to look at Lance with this stupid, dopey grin.

'Hold on,' she said. 'I'm about to blow your mind.'

Lance was going to doubt her until he felt something inside him twitch. Then twist. Then press up upupup-

Hoooly shit, that's good!

Lance arched his back with a surprised gasp and stared up at her with wide eyes. She giggled. Her dick - her goddamn tentacle dick - started caressing his walls, exploring which touches got the best reactions out of him.

She soon figured out that doing this come hither motion turned Lance into a writhing mess. He clung onto her shoulders for dear life and wrapped his legs tightly around her. He bucked his hips up in a vain attempt to get her cock in deeper. She had him screaming through his first orgasm and didn't let up after that.

Lance was chanting a breathy string of encouragements and curses. He had his eyes tightly shut as he rode out his climax again and again. In the moment, he didn't think it was weird when he wondered why no eggs were coming, brain as fucked out as it was.

Lance doesn't remember her name, but that's okay, because he remembers the name of her species. The first chance he got, Lance took a side trip to a sex shop and asked if they had any toys of that species. The shop keep had grinned at him knowingly and sold him a toy with a tip that flexed and squirmed when turned on. It was easily his new favourite.

\--

Lance had been trying to get a three month shore leave for years. He tried, knowing it probably will never happen. Sure, he would take any time he can get off to see his family, but he has been craving something else. So when the unexpected miracle comes along and gives Lance his three month leave, he's buzzing with excitement.

Lance lets his colleagues assume whatever they want. No one will even get so much as a hint of Lance's true intentions. The exception is Red. She's the one who has to fly Lance to his destination.

Red, with little needed guidance from Lance, takes him to a fairly remote planet of a species known for their open hostility. It’s a wonderful thing now that Red has stealth tech that outmatches their scanners and, more importantly, makes Red more capable of evading nuclear missiles. She also remembers the exact spot in the exact jungle she landed in. The vegetation is still recovering from the time years ago when Red had laid there for over half a year.

Lance knows exactly what he wants, and has prepared for it appropriately. A small crate of supplies and his belongings is ready to hover and follow behind him as Lance takes it to a very familiar burrow in the jungle.

Lance only stays long enough to unpack the blankets and small pillows he brought with him. He's sees one bug alien come up in his short visit. It tries to inspect Lance but he doesn’t let it. He will eventually, after he spends a night resting with Red and come back the following morning. He wants to be awake and engaged for what comes next.

Lance is buzzing with excitement.

\--

Lance makes his way to the burrow the following morning with a skip in his step. He's sure not even Fatass could break his wonderful mood.

Shortly after he arrives, Lance does not hesitate to strip down naked and dive into the nest of blankets and pillows he made the previous day. Just as before, a bug alien is quick to come up and see what has entered its burrow.

Lance is already feeling aroused from the anticipation, and the sight of his familiar companion has him growing slick between his legs. He stretches out on his back, and shamelessly presses two fingers into himself as the creature inspects him with its antennae.

The creature chitters and shakes excitedly. It quickly retreats back down its hole. While it's gone, Lance languidly strokes his folds.

Soon, several bug aliens come up to the burrow one after another. They all quickly crowd Lance, each wanting to be the first to have him.

Lance counts seven of them.

The first one moves in on top of Lance's hips. Its cock already out and waiting for entry. Lance spreads his folds open with his fingers. The slide of its cock is delicious as the tip curls and twitches against his walls.

Lance braces himself for the inevitable hurt. He sucks in a sharp breath when he feels the cock breach his cervix. He moves his hands to hold on to the creature close to him. The leather-like body against his skin is grounding and helps him breathe through the ache inside him.

Lance feels it when the first egg starts to travel into him. He whimpers whines as the creature tries to fuck the egg through his tight cervix. It gets the egg through, and shoots it into Lance's waiting womb.

Lance moans in relief. The first one is always the worst. The ache doesn't quite go away until the first creature is done depositing its eggs. Five of them.

The second one mounts and enters Lance with no trouble. Its cock slips through his cervix without resistance. It thrusts its eggs into Lance in a steady rhythm. Lance moves his hips up to meet them thrust for thrust. Lance moans in disappointment when the creature is done. Its fine though. He still has plenty more waiting for him.

Lance climaxes with the third one. One hand stroking his folds and opening, while his other hand pets down the side of his companion.

After the forth one, Lance changes positions. He sits up with his knees parted wide. The next creature grips Lance firmly around his waist, clinging to his front, and inserts its cock up from under Lance.

The sensation is different like this. Lance moans and has to steady himself with his hands on the ground. His companion has no trouble holding onto Lance like this. More eggs are fucked into him while Lance grinds his hips down.

Lance continues on like that. The creature will cling firmly around his waist, cock thrusting up to get its eggs inside. All while Lance rocks his hips so the eggs press up against his walls exactly where he needs it.

Lance is stroking down the side of the seventh creature that holds onto him. He's still upright, but he's gotten tired. He stays focused on the feeling of eggs traveling through his passage. Lance feels a gentle orgasm build up, and hums as the next egg joins the others in his increasingly crowded womb.

Lance flinches when a different creature comes in contact with his rear side. Legs scramble for purchase around his hips. He's a little shocked when the two of them adjust so they can both hold on to Lance properly. Lance is not sure what to make of the two creatures that hold onto him on either side. He squeaks when he feels a second cock press into his opening alongside the one still depositing eggs in him.

Lance feels the second cock wiggle in as far as it can go. It thankfully doesn't try to squeeze into his already occupied cervix. The second cock twists and curls impatiently around the first. The added stimulation has Lance moaning and needing to hold himself up again. He feels so amazingly full.

Where did this other one even come from? Lance only counted seven aliens at the start. It must have come to join the fun while Lance was distracted. Not that he minds, he feels himself get wet all over again at the thought of more eggs.

The one on Lance's front finishes and leaves with little fanfare. The other one still inside immediately slides its cock deeper, eggs already traveling up its cock. Lance presses two fingers into himself to regain that feeling of fullness.

Lance doesn’t even think about it when another creature tries to climb up Lances front. He helps it along so he can get a second cock inside him again. It works perfectly. He climaxes again as the second cock strokes deep along his walls.

Yes! This is exactly what Lance needs. He has his eyes closed and head tipped back in a silent scream, completely blissed out.

Eventually, things simmer down with the last creature fucking Lance. He rocks his hips down as the final of the egg is thrusted inside his womb. After that, no more of the bug aliens approach Lance.

Lance lays back down with his hand oved his abdomen, fucked out and satisfied. He thinks to himself how many eggs are in him this time. He actually made an effort to count. The first one had five, plus six, plus another six....

Fourty-nine. Nine aliens planted nearly fifty eggs in Lance. Wow, that's... that's a lot.

Nagata told Lance he had twenty-seven last time. Lance giggled and placed both hands over his lower abdomen. He is excited and anxious.

This clutch is going to be interesting.

\--

Lance is far more comfortable this time around than compared to his first and second clutch. He brought enough bedding and pillows to arrange as he pleases. (No, Lance won't admit to nesting.) He also isn't limited to wearing his suit anymore. He has his civvies to change into, and the hot weather has Lance lounging around his shorts and tank tops.

Lance only eats the red root for old times sake. He packed enough for his three month stay, so there's really no need for it. It is cute the way his alien companions insist that he eat some of it. It’s also a convenient snack to curb his veracious appetite. He forgot about that.

Most importantly, Lance is here in the burrow on his own terms.

\--

Lance has really come around to appreciating the bug aliens. Anytime they come up to bring him food or check up on him he holds his hand out to them invitingly. He's not afraid of their pincers or venom. He knows they won't hurt them. They need him healthy after all.

Most of the time, they greet Lance by giving his outstretched hand a quick once over with an antenna. Occasionally, one would hang out long enough for Lance to run a hand over their backside. In rare instances, one will become super interested in Lance, chittering about as it inspects any bit of exposed skin with antennae.

After maybe about a week, one of the creatures had come up for a regular visit, and then stick around for a few hours. Then this started to become a regular thing too. Every few days or so, one of the creatures will come up just to keep Lance company.

Lance doesn't mind. He's come to like his odd alien friends.

It's during one of these extended visits that Lance wonders if any of them are his. He's been gone for a few years and he has no idea how long these creatures live. There is no way to know. Still, Lance likes the idea that some of these long term visitors might be from his first clutch.

\--

Lance is never bored in the burrow. His crate of belongings made sure that this won’t ever be the case. He brought a data pad for reading and a handheld gaming console. The small electronics don't need a lot of power. Even lounging around and doing nothing has become a reasonable pastime.

Lance also jerks off a lot. He's one of those people who get unbearably horny when they’re pregnant. Not that he's complaining.

Lance wakes up most mornings with a pillow shoved between his thighs and his briefs soaked through. He would spend so much time lazily stroking his folds, daydreaming.

Then there are days where Lance just wants to get dicked down good. The most he can do about that is break out his favourite toy. Of course he brought that with him. There was that delicious way the tentacle would flick against his walls. Lance would drive it as deep as it could reach, teasing close to where his cervix must be.

This is the closest Lance can get to approximate what it felt like being bred. It's a shame it paled in comparison to the real thing.

As more time went on, Lance would get bigger. He found out that his favourite way to pleasure himself is later in his pregnancy. He would sit upright with his hands planted on the ground for support. His young hanging heavy inside the swell of his belly, swaying gently between his spread thighs as he rode the tentacle toy.

Lance would rock his hips down to get the toy to curl inside him deeper. He can feel the weight of his young as he moved gently. He would come back up slowly, teasing himself as the toy caressed his opening. Then Lance would go back down again, repeating this for hours. The blankets underneath him soaked with his slick.

Lance doesn't feel any shame or embarrassment for enjoying everything about this. The fear of being seen or caught in this state was nonexistent. He no longer dwells on the strangeness of his circumstances.

Lance loves it.

\--

Lance doesn’t just grow out in front, but also to the sides. The young take whatever space they can as they push his internal organs aside. Lance feels so bloated and heavy and they haven’t even begun to move yet. There are just so many.

\--

The movement starts in the dead of night. Lance goes from sleeping soundly to wide awake when it happens. He rubs his hands over his swollen belly. More and more of the young begin to squirm and press up against Lance from within.

Lance giggles. He's been looking forward to this. It's his favourite part.

As the final weeks pass, the young grow more energetic and bigger still. Lance is ecstatic the whole time. The young he carries are alive and well. He helped make that happen. These are his.

Lance would trace light fingers over his abdomen, letting himself feel the way they react to his touch. They're so sensitive. How had he not noticed before? It’s amazing.

With Lance so big, he can't completely avoid any discomfort. It's even harder to sleep now and nothing he does seems to help. It's too crowded inside his womb. Sometimes, Lance will be left breathless as one flutters right up against his diaphragm.

Even with the discomfort, it's all right. Lance is enjoying himself just fine like this.

\--

The way Lance prepares for labour goes like this; Lance digs a shallow hole in the dirt floor of the burrow. He picks a spot off to the side. This way, he can pile pillows and a blanket on the slope that makes up the wall of the burrow. He does not want to be laying down flat when he gives birth. The shallow hole is intended to collect the young as they are birthed, so Lance doesn't have to worry so much about them.

With that set up, all Lance has to do now is wait. His belly is so big, and the young are so active. He should be going into labour soon.

\--

Lance is a little worried as he approaches the end of what should be his last week. He didn't have any practice contractions at all. He hopes he's not overdue. Giving himself only two weeks of recovery time afterwards is already pushing it. He does not want to have to cut that time short. Not to mention his absurd size.

Eventually, Lance's labour does come around the time it’s supposed to. Except this time, his contractions come suddenly, and hit hard. The pain sears across his abdomen like a hot knife, giving Lance no time to catch his breath.

It happens faster than before. The contractions grow in intensity at a rate that Lance finds almost difficult to keep up with. His muscles strain with every contraction. There’s no room left inside him.

Lance has the mind to think he should probably go to the spot he prepared before his water breaks. He manages to strip down and make his way over with both hands bracing his huge belly between one contraction and the next. He has a feeling he won't be given the time to try to get there after. He's right.

As soon as Lance's water breaks, he feels a spike of pain, like an iron ball is being dropped in the bowl of his pelvis. The fluid splashes into the shallow dip he had dug out days before. On the contraction, Lance lets out a high pitched cry, but nothing comes. Two more contractions come and go with the same result. That pain only gets sharper. Lance sobs with tears streaming down his face.

No, no no nononono-

He can’t let this go wrong _now_.

Lance needs to stay calm. He uses one shaky hand to check himself. Fingers brush up against a smooth mass deep in his passage. Okay. It's there. He just needs to get it to move. Of all the stupid luck, it's the first one that gets stuck.

Lance brings his knees up to his chest to open himself up as much as he can and holds on. When a contraction hits, he pushes hard. The heavy ball of pressure slips down ever so slightly.

Yes! That's good. At least it's still moving.

Each push moves it along even more. Lance grunts and trembles as he works it down his passage. His large belly heaves and sways as Lance tucks his chin against his chest and bears down. He's soaking in sweat.

Lance can feel the young thrash about in distress. Eyes blurry with tears, Lance sees the outlines of their shapes through his skin. His overfull womb squeezing down on them with no sign of letting up. Lance can't do much for them now. He needs to concentrate.

Lance gets it down to just behind his opening. He takes in a deep breath when the next contraction starts and pushes with everything he's got, screaming through the pain. Suddenly, it gives.

Lance cries and sobs in relief as seven of the young burst out of him with a gush of fluid. He lets his legs down and gasps for air. What a rough start. His hole aches from being wrenched open so quickly.

The young inside him squirm. His hands smooth over his tight belly, whispering reassurances and hushing them to calm down.

Lance whimpers when he feels the next contraction mounting. His abdomen tenses under his hands. The muscles in his pelvis strain as five more leave him in a rush and leaves him gasping for air. The pressure inside his womb must be intense.

The next contraction pushes six more out of his body without any assistance. After that, Lance is given a long break to collect himself. He uses the time to hum to himself and run his hands over his abdomen in a way that is familiar. It helps to calm himself, and hopefully the young too.

The next contraction that comes feels less urgent. Lance feels three young squeeze through his passage and out his opening. He births two more on the next one.

That's more like it.

From that point, birthing the young is somehow nostalgic. It's still a huge strain on Lance's body, but now that things are going normally, he doesn't feel afraid. He can let it happen the way it's supposed to.

Hours go by as Lance births the young in sets, letting his body do all the work. They slide out of him as easily as he remembers, collecting in a pile beneath him. The only difficult one was the first, the rest come easy.

Without Lance realizing it, he's just about done. He has to push to get two through his opening. The last one needs to be pulled out with Lance hooking two fingers under it. Lance gasps when he feels it try to wiggle back deeper inside him, avoiding his fingers. Silly thing. He gets it on the third try.

With that done, Lance lays back and relaxes. He must have dosed off, because he wakes to see his alien companions busy with taking the young away to their nest. When they finish, Lance has just enough strength to move back to his usual next and passes out.

\--


End file.
